College Girls: A Deleted Prequel
by Stargirl888
Summary: Deleted scene/prequel to my College Girls Series, set a couple of years before College Girls. You don't have to have read the series but it may be less random if you have :)


**AN: Found this on my computer the other day and figured I may as well post it. It's sort of a deleted prequel scene from College Girls, set quite a while before Bella even entered the picture and before Rose started dating Emmett; it's also around the time Rose and Alice started becoming more than platonic friends. It can be read alone but will make more sense if you've read at least a few Chapters of College girls (just to understand the relationship between Rose and Alice better). **

**Enjoy, and please review when you're done :)**

I ran my tongue along his lower lip, seeking entry, which he immediately granted and our tongues dueled for dominance, say what you will about the man, Royce King was a fantastic kisser.

Royce and I had been highschool sweethearts, and when we moved to college we were already considering marriage. It was my dream, to have the perfect family, with the perfect man. However mid-way through the first semester of my second year at RU that dream came crashing to a sudden end when I discovered Royce had been cheating on me, intermittently, with three other girls, and to my utter humiliation, almost everyone on campus knew.

My new suite-mate that year's name was Alice Cullen and we quickly developed a deep friendship, it was she who divulged this information to me - needless to say, I ended things immediately.

Alice was there for me the whole of what turned into a rather messy break-up, and then friendship progressed to more; we became lovers two months later. It was never exclusive – she had a steady boyfriend; Jasper; and I was still on the dating scene, it was a friends with benefits relationship which we both enjoyed and gained from.

Then, a little over a week ago Royce came back into my life, he invited me for coffee and I agreed, we talked and he appologised for the whole situation. I'm sure you can guess where this is going – he wanted to get back together with me, I agreed since, despite everything, he was stil the ideal man for me – my only conditionwas as we took things slow.

So, coming back to the present, Royce and I were enjoying a hot make out session in the sitting area when…

"Oh, for goodness sake!"

I unwillingly ended the kiss, looking around to see a furious pixie sanding in the doorway. _Shit_. I had expected her to be gone at least another hour or so. Her eyes widened when she saw who I had been kissing; Alice had never approved of Royce and I had neglected to tell her of our reunion, wanting to see that things would work out first.

"Royce, maybe you should…" I suggested halfheartedly, if he stayed it may delay Alice's wrath for a while but her wrath would be ten times worse later.

He nodded, giving me a peck on the lips before hastily exiting.

The second the door shut she exploded "I know I did not just see you making out with Royce King in our living room!" I avoided her gaze "Seriously Rose? After everything he put you through."

"He apologized." I mumbled quietly,

"He apologized?" she repeated "So I guess that makes everything ok? I mean, we'll just forget the whole scene at the food court, the things he called you, the fact that he cheated on you with not one but three women? How can you possibly even stand the sight of him after all that, let alone have his tongue in your mouth."

"I've forgiven him and we've moved on." I lied smoothly, but Alice knew me too well

"Rose, you never forgive anyone. You hold more grudges than anyone I know so don't expect me to believe that a few words from Royce could gain him immediate forgiveness."

"We'll maybe I haven't forgiven him," I allowed "but we're moving past that."

"So you're just going to pretend the last 10 months never happened?"

"lts my life, I don't see why you're the one having such a problem with accepting this." I demanded, her tirade finally getting to me. I just wanted to move past the bad patches and focus on the good but I should have known she wouldn't let me.

"You may be able to forget what he did to you but I certainly cant, I care about you too much to see you hurt by him again."

"It wont happen again, he promised me it wouldn't."

"And his word means so much? Do we really need to rehash all the promises he's broken?"

*-*-*-*APOV*-*-*-*

"This time is different.' She argued. Rosalie was always nieve when it came to Royce.

"And what exactly is so different?" I demanded, still furious both about her taking him back and about the fact she hadn't told me.

"I love him."

"No you do not" I said – of this I was completely certain, and not just because I didn't believe it was possible to love a snake like him, I was certain because I knew Rosalie, sometimes better than I knew myself, and she was definitely not in love "You think you should love him because its expected of you, but that doesn't mean you actually do. "

"You presume to tell me how I feel?"

"I presume nothing – I know how you feel about him, I've seen the way you look at him in the corridors, the way you looked at him, even before the break-up, you fell out of love with him long before then."

She glared at me and I could tell she was trying to force herself to deny my words, when she could not she said instead "Love is not the only factor involved." Before turning and storming into her room, slamming the door shut.

I sighed, Royce would never be able to see how much Rose had to offer the world, and she deserved someone who would, but Rose could never see it.

It was two days later when I finally decided to go talk to Rose. I had should have known better than to wait for her to come talk to me, Rose's pride would never have let her.

I tapped on the door to her room

"Mmm," was all the response I got so I quietly opened the door to poke my head in.

"Rose?" I asked "Can we talk?"

She sighed but shifted to make room for me on the corner of the bed she was sitting on.

I went to sit down beside her. "Rose, you said something the other day." I began hesitantly

"I said a lot of things the other day," she said, her tone clearly telling me she was still not over our fight.

"You said that love was not the only factor involved. What were the others?" I asked gently, this had really been bothering me.

She rolled her eyes "Can't you just support me?" she asked, avoiding the question.

"If I could understand it maybe I would, but Rose, I know you haven't forgiven him, and you're not in love with him, so why, after everything he did, are you taking him back?"

I could see she was internally debating the merits of telling me the truth

"I can't …" she trailed off and had to pause before trying again "I need a man in my life."

If this was anyone but Rose I would have laughed at such an old fashioned statement, but with her I knew she had been raised with a highly traditional family, I just didn't realize how far that had affected her.

"So it's better to be with_ Royce _than single?" I asked gently

"He's not such a bad guy, I mean he always cared for me and pampered me."

"And you're willing to turn a blind eye to his extra-curricular activities for that?"

Rose shrugged "I could do worse."

I shook my head in disagreement and impulsively reached out to brush a stray hair from her shoulder "You could do better.'

**AN: **So that's it. Let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
